Delightfully random
by blu-babe
Summary: Random one shots of Sess and Kags. Some fluffy, some funny.
1. sesshoumaru is chuck noris

Kagome stood in the store, her shoulders shaking uncontrolably with silent laughter. Her friends looking at her like she had lost her mind. "Uh...Kagome? It's just a poster." Yumi said quietly, almost unsure if she should interrupt her giggling friend. After all Kagome had been in a terrible mood for months now.

Kagome bit her lip and pulled a rolled up poster out of the bin, "I know someone who will get a real kick out of this." She waved the poster in her friends faces and walked towards the check out, still laughing silently.

As she reached the top of the stairs that lead to the shrine she bent down and picked up four smooth, fist-sized rocks. She would need them to hold the poster flat.

She knelt infront of the stretched and altered poster, silver sharpie flashing up at her, making her burst out in giggles all over again.

Oh yes, this was the perfect gift. She congradulated herself with a small smirk. Of course...most people in the feudal era wouldn't get most of these references. But she couldn't resist.

Blank golden eyes stared humourlessly at the large piece of paper being held out for him. "Miko what is the meaning of this waste of this Sesshoumaru's time."

Kagome grinned behind the poster and pointed to one of her favourite lines. Which she had definately altered for his benifit. It now read:

Sesshoumaru (crossed out beside his hand-written name was 'Chuck Norris') can hear silence.

"It is my firmest belief that you are Chuck Norris... In the future I mean." She added the last bit hastily as he quirked an eyebrow in his typical 'human-you-are-out-of-your-tiny-mind' gesture.

Silence ensued as the demon lord pondered the girls words. "Preposterous miko. This Sesshoumaru _is_ silence."

Kagome broke out into a wide grin. "So even you can't hear you sneak up?"

The demon lord crossed his arms and glared harder at the woman before him, "Of course I can. This Sesshoumaru can do anything."


	2. like a sister

"Welcome to my world," she said. I remember the way her voice caressed my ears. I remember a lot of things about her. The way she walked, the way she danced around me. I remember the day we first met. It was cold outside, snow falling thickly to the ground. I had only just moved into town myself, trying to escape a world that would follow me forever more. I was seven months pregnant, bruised inside and out. She was the only person I had ever met that had everything and nothing.

I still wonder, when I lay awake at night, why. She took me in and cared for us. My baby and me. I can only really be sure that we were not related. We couldn't be. But, then, she was always like sister to me.

* * *

Ok, not a sessXkag one shot, but I couldn't resist. This is a KagXsango sister snippet. Was supposed to be a full story down the road, may be finished someday. Hope you liked it!


	3. house of business cards

Kagome giddily skipped into her office holding a small cardboard box, with her morning coffee balancing on top of it.

"They're here, they're here!" She chanted, depositing her coffee on her desk and ripping open the box. She had been waiting a whole two months to satisfy this itch!

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the door of the financial department, having only come down to fetch some new reports that had yet to be faxed to him, surprised to see every employee on the floor crammed around the head of the departments office.

"What the hell is going on here?" He snarled, shoving past the gaggle of twits he was now considering firing. What he saw when he got to the door was definitely not what he'd expected.

There, on Kagome's desk, was a twelve story house of cards, and not just any cards, they were his _NEW_ business cards.

"Kagome!" He barked, startling the young woman as she attempted to place the very last two cards at the top of the stack (she was standing on Shippou's shoulders and he was reminded why he'd been so hesitant to allow the kitsune to be her assistant.)

There was a loud fwoosh as the cards tumbled down, swirling around her like flower petals. More specifically, like the flower petals had at their wedding last spring. She pouted at him as he began gesturing to the huge mess of cards, unable to find words.

She found hers first.

"Sesshou! You made me knock down our house!"

* * *

I totally made a castle out of my own business cards (what the hell I was thinking when I ordered three hundred, I'll never know) and it is wicked fun to see them stack that high. Way better than playing cards!


End file.
